


Always

by prettybirdy979



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fate, Gen, Meta, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what this is. Meta fic? Musings? Enjoy anyway.

They always meet.  
  
Sometimes it is earlier, before he goes to war. Sometimes they are children, though that is rare. Occasionally they are not male, sometimes not even human. Often it is not at St Barts, or their meeting is not remarked upon.  
  
But they always meet.  
  
It is always 221B. Never anywhere else. It might not be the 221B it once was and will be again, but it is always on Baker Street. Or somewhere similar. It doesn’t have to be in London, or even on Earth.   
  
They are always together.  
  
It’s a fairy tale really. A friendship that cannot be explained, it just is. Destined, but neither believes in that. Started over a century ago, but somehow lasting longer.   
  
They are always friends.  
  
Others come and go. Some are the same. Some are the same but completely different, just as they often are. Some are new, only there for that one tale or life. Some belong with their tale as strongly as they belong with another.  
  
It is always 1895.  
  
Except when it isn’t. But that doesn’t matter, because it always feels like 1895. Even if it is after, when he has died and returned or before, when their friendship is still new. There are always cases to solve and justice to be served. People to save, often themselves.  
  
They always live, even when they don’t.  
  
For there is always a John Watson and Sherlock Holmes and they are always together.


End file.
